Sonic, La Pelea de su vida
by JackWallace
Summary: Sonic se enfrenta al peligro nuevamente, esta vez a varios enemigos en común, ¿podrá con todos ellos?


Sonic Paradise: Proyectos.

Sonic: La pelea de su vida

Seguramente cuando ves a Sonic correr, tan libre, y tan despreocupado, pensarás que ninguna pelea se la toma en serio, ya que las ganará todas, pero a veces, la vida hace pensar en ¿Qué haríamos si tenemos alguna situación que se prevé imposible de resolver?...

Emerald Coast – 13:00 P.M.

Sonic corría tranquilamente por las costas de emerald coast, feliz por sentir esa sensación de velocidad junto con la brisa al estar cerca del mar, el único problema, era que no sabía que, entre tanta tranquilidad, había un grupo que quería destruirlo, de una vez por todas

Sonic: Vaya, esta sensación de libertad, es imposible sentirla de otra forma, sin preocupaciones, y sin miedos, claro, y sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin…

¿¿¿¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste????

Esa era una voz muy conocida para Sonic, era una voz que no quería escuchar, algo a lo que le temía más que a cualquier pesadilla, a cualquier aventura límite, a cualquier robot…

Tails: Hola Sonic, traté de detenerla, pero…

No pudo seguir hablando, Sonic ya estaba en el suelo comiendo polvo (bueno, arena), y con un gran bulto rosa en su espalda…

Sonic¡¡¡¡Amy¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

Amy¿Qué crees que hago¡¡¡estoy siguiéndote!!!

Tails: Discúlpame Sonic, yo…

Sonic: No te preocupes Tails, hay algunos huracanes imposibles de detener…

Amy: Sonic, Tails tiene algo terriblemente importante que decirte, es sobre….

No pudo seguir hablando, Sonic ya estaba de pie, escuchando atentamente lo que Tails le decía

Sonic: Ya veo, conque una carta anónima, de seguro es Eggman…

Tails: No lo creo, Eggman siempre firma sus cartas

Sonic: Ya veo¿Y qué decía?

Tails: Era un reto, y estaba escrita con una puesta amenazadora, muy diferente al escaso sentido literario que Eggman tiene…

Sonic: No veo quién más puede ser que no sea él

Tails: Yo tampoco¿algún viejo conocido?

Sonic: Veamos, Nack no sabe escribir bien, a Bark nunca lo ví escribir y al pirómano de Bean tampoco, Void no puede venir hacia acá, Shadow no me escribiría cartas, ni los Chaotix tampoco, de Ray no me acuerdo ni de su cara, Eggman no enseñaría a sus robots a redactar cartas, los Babylon no quedaron en malos términos conmigo, o al menos eso creo, y a los demás personajes que he conocido nunca más los he visto y casi ni he cruzado palabra con ellos…no veo quién pueda ser

Tails: Entonces es algún nuevo enemigo

Sonic: No me sorprendería, pero aún así no sería algo…

Amy¡¡¡Soooooonnnnnniiiiiiicccccc!!! -pone unos ojos de mascota recién nacida- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Cuando Amy se dio cuenta Sonic y Tails ya iban caminando lejos

Amy: Enojada ¡¡¡Sonic¡¡¡¡Espérame!!!!

Angel Island Zone – 13:42 P.M.

Knuckles se encontraba practicando con sus nudillos de echidna en Angel Island, en ese momento, tenía su chaometro a su lado, e inexplicablemente comenzó a sonar

Knuckles¿El chaometro?, qué dem… esa actividad, podrá ser, si, ninguna esmeralda emite tanta energía como… ¡la master emerald!

Knuckles volcó su mirada al altar de las esmeraldas, y ahí se encontraba la master emerald, emitiendo una luz cegadora para quien la mirara de cerca, aún así, Knuckles se acercó al altar a ver la reacción más de cerca, y el resultado fue que cayera en un estado de inconsciencia…

The Hidden Egg – 22:50 del día anterior

El Dr. Eggman se encontraba durmiendo en su silla, y mientras su máquina, y sus robots trabajaban ininterrumpidamente, él, despreocupado, soñaba con destruir a Sonic

Dr. Eggman: Si, por…fin…Sonic….destruido…destruir…yupi…suena la máquina ALERTA!!!, ALERTA DE INTRUSO!!!. -El Dr. De la impresión se cae del asiento- Eh, eh¡detecten!, digo¡activen la seguridad! la computadora anuncia que el mecanismo de seguridad está activado ¿será Sonic otra vez? bueno¡con mis nuevos refuerzos será imposible que pase! Eggman mira a la cámara de seguridad, todos los robots están marchando en fila, son demasiados para que quepan en una pantalla de televisión, pero en ese momento, una silueta pasa a una velocidad increíble, haciendo volar a todos los robots He visto muchas veces como corre Sonic, y ese no es Sonic¡computadora¡repórtame si algún robot se ha escapado! habla la computadora No, señor, no hay reporte de fuga Eggman se tranquiliza ALERTA! ALERTA! El Dr. se cae de nuevo alerta de fuga!, Habla Eggman ¿Quién escapó?, la computadora le responde: La cámara de observación de Metal Sonic ha sido trizada El Dr. habló ¡dame el reporte de daños! y la computadora le responde: Los daños fueron en un 100, Dr. … en ese momento las luces se apagaron, y detrás de él apareció una figura, no era Metal Sonic, sin embargo él estaba en los hombros de la silueta

Dr. Eggman:¿Quién es?

¿?: La silueta le respondió con voz robótica Dr. Ivo, tanto tiempo sin verlo, he vuelto de su trastero de chatarra, pero créame que aún así no le guardo rencor, y sigo a sus servicios…

Dr. Eggman¿Quién demonios es?

¿?: Dejémoslo en que es un viejo servidor suyo, doctor -en ese momento se dejó entrever, y una mirada malévola y verde, se vio en escena, un viejo enemigo, había vuelto-...

Angel Island Zone – 23:30 Hrs.

Knuckles: Qué, qué fue lo que…la esmeralda! -En ese momento Knuckles miró la esmeralda, pero ésta estaba vacía, trizada, sin vida- Qué demonios fue lo que pasó aquí?...

¿?: El poder de la Master Emerald ha sido absorbido, me temo que estamos frente una amenaza bastante terrible, Guardián

Knuckles: Quién es? -Knuckles todavía no volteaba, sin embargo sentía una voz masculina, pero cálida, aunque nada de tenue ni suave-…

¿?: Te hablo a través de tu mente, voltea…

Knuckles volteó, y encontró en frente suyo a una figura que había conocido muy bien hace un tiempo, era una figura imponente, muy conocida, y acuosa…

The Hidden Egg – 23:51 hrs. Del día anterior

Eggman: No puedes ser tú

¿?: Si Sr., soy yo, creo que ahora, y sólo ahora puede apreciar que no sirvo solo para ganar en las carreras…

Eggman: Pero¿de dónde sacaste toda esa chatarra para quedar así?

¿?: Es una larga historia… pero no hablemos de mí, déme la bienvenida, como corresponde, no cree?

El Dr. Eggman todavía estaba con un sentimiento entre confundido y asustado, ya había tenido muchas experiencias de robots que se habían revelado, y no quería que algo así de imponente lo hiciera ahora

Eggman: Y cómo pudiste despertar?

¿?: Es una larga historia…

Eggman: Y cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?

¿?: Es una larga historia

Eggman: Y có…

¿?: Deje ya de preguntarme estupideces Dr., y mejor tome asiento, por que de seguro querrá escuchar lo que he hecho hasta ahora…

Eggman le hizo caso sin titubear, quería escuchar atentamente lo que el robot había hecho, algo muy grande, estaba por venir…

Afueras de The Hidden Egg – 23 : 00 Hrs.

Sonic estaba completamente seguro de que Eggman tenía algo que ver en todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que ya sabía que Eggman no había escrito la carta, también sabía que últimamente Eggman no había andado solo en sus "locuras"…

Sonic: Tails, me escuchas? -con un comunicador en la mano-

Tails: Si Sonic, fuerte y claro…

Sonic: Escucha, estoy entremedio del follaje afuera de lo que parece ser la base subterránea de Eggman, aunque no he encontrado ningún robot en el camino…

Tails: Si Eggman está trabajando con alguien, lo más seguro es que está siendo aconsejado, es mejor que no te detecten…

¿?: Demasiado tarde para eso… -Cuando Sonic iba a voltear, un sonido de pistola cargándose lo hizo cambiar de idea, sin decir nada ni mover un músculo, y con un arma en la cabeza, sintió que alguien tomaba el comunicador- Lamento comunicarte que tu amigo acaba de ser capturado, ten cuidado y no intentes nada, o te arrepentirás… -cortó la comunicación-, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic¿cómo has estado?, creo que estabas bien hasta ahora¿no es así?, levanta las manos y camina lentamente hacia el frente, y no voltees, ah, y no intentes correr, esta arma te fulminaría si yo quisiese…

Esa voz le recordaba algo a Sonic en algún lugar de su conciencia, pero no podía recordar, hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, un flash que le recordaba al único que había conocido que siempre llevaba un arma en sus manos…

Sonic: Nack, eres tú?...

Tails Lab – 23: 35 Hrs.

Tails: Veamos... esto va por aquí…ahora este cable y… Bingo!

Tails estaba trabajando en una pequeña pantalla, que al poner el último cable se pudo ver la imagen en movimiento en la pantalla

Tails¡Ahora si podré saber en qué lugar de la base subterránea se encuentra Sonic!, ahora sólo tengo que apresurarme ya que…

¿Qué haces Tails?

Tails: -Se gira- Knuckles!, qué haces aquí?

Knuckles: Prevenirte de lo que puede ser el enfrentamiento más grande de nuestras vidas…

Tails: Se levanta de su silla ¡¿Porqué¿Pasó algo grave?...

Knuckles: Más de lo que te imaginas… te contaré en el camino… vamos!

Tails: Antes de ir a cualquier lado dime una cosa… ¿¡cómo fue que entraste a mi laboratorio!?

Knuckles: Digamos que una vieja "deidad" me trajo…

Tails¿A qué te refieres?

Knuckles: Ya lo verás… ¡No perdamos más tiempo, vámos! -Lo toma de una oreja-

Tails¡Au¡Espera! -Toma la pantalla-

Knuckles: Tú y tus aparatos raros… ¡Vámonos! -Toma de las manos a Tails y se lanza con él a correr-

The Hidden Egg – 23:05 Hrs.

Nack¡Camina Imbécil! -empuja a Sonic, a quien llevaba esposado de manos y pies-, -se detuvieron en el centro de una sala oscura, con luces tenues que sólo alumbraban el centro de la gran sala, dónde presumiblemente Sonic se encontraba- Listo, aquí está tu Sonic…

¡Oh!, vaya Nack, tu trabajo está dando frutos…

Nack¿Ya me la das?

¡Todavía no, tonto! Todo a su tiempo… ahora, déjenme ver su cara… -Las luces apuntan a la cara de Sonic, que se encandila un poco con la energía de todas las luces juntas- Vaya, Sonic, es una de las primeras veces que yo soy el que te traigo aquí sin que tu estúpida impulsividad lo haga… ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo hace ya que no te tenía así… comiendo de mi mano… casi… literalmente….

Sonic¿Porqué haces esto?!

¿?: Yo?, hah, yo no hago nada, mi querido Sonic, creo que deberías reclamarle a otra…criatura…si la podría llamar asi…digamos que yo solo soy un simple…mediador…en todo esto…

Sonic: Sabes que tus planes nunca funcionarán, sabes que has fracasado tantas veces que… En la oscuridad Sonic alcanzó a apreciar que una mano con un guante blanco puesto hizo un chasquido, eso sería lo último que alcanzaría a ver por el momento, ya que en ese instante sintió el golpe de una pistola en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

¿?: Muy bien, llévalo al viejo reactor…

Nack¿Cuánto tiempo lo vas a dejar ahí?

¿?: Sólo hasta que despierte, además, hay que dejarle tiempo a mi viejo amigo para que se prepare…

Nack: Me imagino que no te has olvidado del trato de tu robot conmigo… eh, Eggman?

¿?: Tranquilo… cuando termine de usar esta maravilla… -saca de su bolsillo una joya brillante, una esmeralda que brilla en la oscuridad de la sala- será tuya…toda tuya…Las luces se encendieron dejando ver la cara de Eggman, con una gran risa que le torcía todo el rostro, Nack no pudo escapar del contagio de la maquiavélica acción, los dos reían en la oscuridad, con Sonic en el suelo, confiando en una futura bonanza que se veía venir…no muy a largo plazo…

The Old Reactor – 24:01 Hrs.

Sonic: Q…, Qué…, qué pasó?, pero qué!? -Sonic se había dado cuenta que no podía moverse, estaba sentado amarrado a un tubo alargado y oxidado, con cadenas aprisionándole los brazos y las piernas, Sonic trataba de forcejear, pero le era imposible liberarse, estaba en una sala llena de tubos que recorrían el techo y otros que iban hacia debajo del piso- Demonios… que es esto?, -Las luces de la sala se apagaron- Pero Qu…-Suena la voz de Eggman-

Eggman: Hah!, buenas noches Sonic, seguramente debes estar preguntándote en dónde te encuentras, no es así?, déjame contarte un poco, te encuentras en la sala de mi antiguo reactor, el que le daba energía a esta base cuando yo lo necesitaba, no lo había usado hace mucho tiempo y en realidad nunca pensé que lo volvería a ocupar, claro, hasta ahora…-rie maliciosamente-, Sonic, debes creer que quizás no deberías morir así…que quizás no sea la forma correcta…pero que más puedo hacer por ti, no puedo negarme a esto, sería demasiado…-ríe un poco otra vez-, pero bueno, sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes de mi más grande invento hasta ahora…por que quizás… sea la última que veas…así que dale la bienvenida a tu verdugo!... Ven!!!... Hyper Metal Knuckles!!!!

Sonic: Hyper…Metal…Knuckles?- Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, ya que comenzó a escuchar pasos a lo lejos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes en medio de la oscuridad, y que venían detrás de la gran pared que tenía en frente suyo, las luces se encedieron, ya los pasos estaban muy cerca, la aparición de algo ferozmente grande era inminente-… Qué… es eso… -Los pasos se detuvieron- Se…detuvo?

La pared se comenzó a trizar, hasta que finalmente… se hizo pedazos, Sonic trataba de cerrar los ojos tratando de que no le llegaran los pedazos desprendidos que volaban por la inmensa sala, y después de que el polvo se disipó, Sonic pudo ver la magnitud del Robot, era increíblemente grande, aunque no tanto como para serlo más que la sala, tenia una mirada verde, fría y llena de maldad, Sonic recordaba la expresión de Metal Sonic al ver la del nuevo robot, hasta que de la monstruosidad metálica salió una frase, que era para Sonic...

Hyper Metal Knuckles: Sonic The Hedgehog...tus días de velocidad...¡han llegado a su fin!...


End file.
